Shenmue: Rewrite
by MV Master Chief
Summary: My rewrite of Shenmue, disclaimer: 99 of the stuff in here is (c) SEGA, AM2, DigitalRex 1999-2001-
1. Yokosuka High

Shenmue: Rematch  
  
Really, it's just Shenmue: Alternative, I mean that in title wise, not story wise . Anyway, it's gonna be pretty long (extra fights, more characters and stuff like that) so don't expect daily updates! It (hopefully) will be finished by the end of the year, then it'll be on to Shenmue II: Have not thought of a title yet :)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1: Yokosuka High  
  
The bell rang, signalling the end of English Language class. Ryo Hazuki stood up and removed his brown, leather jacket from the boring, old wooden chair he was sitting on. He stuck his arm through the sleeve and copied his movements with the other arm. He grabbed his books from the desk and made for the door with the crowd of students already blitzing to get out of school.  
  
He looked around with his hazel eyes, looking for a friendly face... Yatsuke! He caught up with his small, black haired chum and smacked his back, playfully.  
  
"Ow! What the..!? Ah, Ryo!" he said, shaking Ryo's hand before tustling his long, brown hair playfully. "So, where ya heading?"  
  
"Uh, home, I guess..." Ryo replied. He fastened his jacket as they stepped into the snow-filled yard and headed for the bus.  
  
"Ryo – you gotta get a life," laughed Yatsuke.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Few of us are going down to GAME You tonight, wanna come?" he asked while stepping aside, letting Ryo board the bus. Ryo pondered...  
  
"Maybe. I got some work to do first though," he returned. Yatsuke nodded his head. He and Ryo sat 10 seats back, on the right hand side – facing the road. He was sat at the window staring out of it until Yatsuke nudged him. "What...?"  
  
Yatsuke wolf-whistled. Ryo sat, staring at a girl that walked passed them.  
  
"Hi Ryo!" she said politely. She gave a dirty look to Yatsuke. Ryo's throat clenched up. She seemed disappointed that he didn't reply. She went past her usual seat just behind the two friends, and sat at the back with Eri.  
  
"You're in there bro'," commented Yatsuke. Ryo was in his own little world before coming back and grunting – "Huh?" again.  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
The bus filled and the doors closed, the familiar "whooosh!" sound signalled the bus beginning to move away from the Stop. Yatsuke opened his bag and threw Ryo an apple, while pulling a can of Coke for himself out. "Thanks," Ryo said as the bus turned the corner, onto the main road...  
  
Ryo stared out the window, longing to reach Dobuita, to go home, to be warm and be away from the troublesome school-life. He felt the bus slowing and he looked out the front window. Ah, Dobuita! He shuffled past Yatsuke and walked towards the door...a leg came out infront of him and he tripped. Enoki!  
  
"Harharhar!" he laughed. "My stop too Hazuki – if you know what I mean..." he said as he put some gum into his mouth.  
  
"You're gonna regret that," replied Ryo as he got up and brushed himself off. The whole bus was staring at Ryo as some got off and some stood up to get off – even if it wasn't their stop. He picked up his books and jumped off the bus, walking towards GAME You...  
  
Before he reached the arcade, he walked to the left and entered the Car Park, which was quite full...not with cars of course – fellow students. "Come on then Enoki. What have you got!?" cried Ryo at the passing thug. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What you say Hazuki?" replied a shocked Enoki. He spat and turned to look at Ryo.  
  
"Fight!" cried Ryo. There was an assortment of cheers and silence from the viewing students. Nozomi walked past the car-park with her friends, not noticing Ryo was the center of attention. "Good," he thought as he watched her pass. Enoki waddled towards Ryo, who took his stance. "Yeah, hurry up," shouted the eager, hot headed Yokosuka boy.  
  
Before Ryo was prepared, Enoki took a lunge at Ryo, which he kicked away with his raised shin. Enoki stood and breathed deeply. "OK..let's go."  
  
Enoki engulfed Ryo in a flurry of punches, which Ryo blocked with his forearms, but one got contact with his jaw. It seemed to turn all slow- motion as his bottom jaw-bone swung to the left, spit spraying the closer crowd. They shared Ryo's pain in a chorus of "ahhhhhhhh, oooooooooos" and the like. Ryo wiped his mouth as he got up and struck his leg at Enoki's knee – it was easily dodged. Enoki grabbed the leg and started swirling around and around, Ryo going up and down, up and down. Ryo knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Agh!" grunted Ryo as he swung his other leg at Enoki's face. It jerked his neck back and forced him to let go of Ryo, who then flew into a few vases outside of the local flower-shop.  
  
The pottery cracked underneath his back and the owner came rushing out to help Ryo up. "Are, are you ok?" she asked. Ryo nodded and got up, running at the wounded Enoki. Ryo was seen out of the corner of Enoki's eye...Ryo skidded towards Enoki, who dodged, got up and swung a leg at the sliding Ryo. But, with lightning quick reflexes, Ryo grabbed the leg and twisted it, causing Enoki to enter a serious pain barrier. He then kicked the back of Enoki's knee, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
He contemplated kicking the wounded foe, but he had more pride than that. "You'll pay for that Hazuki!" cried Enoki as Ryo and the crowd walked to their homes. "You'll pay!!"  
  
Ryo walked through Sakuragaoka, stopping at Abe's Store. He picked out a packet of crisps and payed the annoying woman. "Thankyou, little Ryo!" she replied. Ryo sighed. He exited and the rain turned into Snow... 


	2. The Mirror, The Man and the Fight pt 1

Chapter 2: The Man, the Mirror and the Fight  
  
Ryo opened the crisps and picked a few out, stuffing them into his mouth before walking up the T-junction and passing the phone box. He shuffled his bag back up his shoulder and turn left to head up to Yamanose, but before he did he heard a call from behind him...  
  
"Go away!" he heard the female voice say. He heard a deep cackle and foot steps getting closer – and faster. He heard the rhythm of the feet and jumped behind the nearest wall as a teenage girl ran by, followed by two guys - Enoki and his chum! He didn't pay attention to the girl who kept on running, but he jumped from behind the wall and picked up a grey rock from the road.  
  
He looked at his target and clenched his fist. A moving target was not easy to hit with a small stone. But, Ryo threw it with all his might and it seemed like it hit Enoki's head before he had even let go. The thug was writhing on the floor in pain. "We meet again!" grunted Ryo as he picked up Enoki by his collar – he felt a sharp pain eat into his flesh on his right side. His companion had kicked him.  
  
"Ugh," groaned Ryo as he clutched his side. Enoki nodded to his friend and they started to kick Ryo's stomach – brutally beating him to pulp. The girl turned and saw Ryo getting kicked in – it was Nozomi!  
  
She called out to Enoki, "hey you...you...big, fat idiot!" Enoki stopped and tilted his head like a dog.  
  
"What'cho say?" he cried? He stopped his foot in mid-kick and gave chase again. Nozomi turned on her heels and ran up to Sakura Peak. She reached the fence at the top, but the padlock was locked.  
  
"Oh no!" she whispered. She shook and punched the door as Enoki and his friend walked up to her.  
  
"Hey babe. Wanna go for a party?" he laughed as he clasped her shoulder.  
  
"Get off me!" she cried as she shook free and ran through the gap in between the thugs. She dropped her books half way down the hill and ran round the corner – she noticed Ryo was gone! "No!!" she whailed as she ran on.  
  
Ryo saw her run past Abe's store and sat in wait of the thugs. They rounded the corner and Ryo jumped out from behind the construction site. He charged at Enoki with all his might, elbowing the running enemy in the solar- plexus. He flew through the air and smashed into the tele-phone box. He lay crumped in front of it.  
  
His companion pulled out a night stick and took his stance. Ryo ran at him with a kick to the stomach which missed and followed up with a right hook to the side-stepping fighter – he dodged that too. They engaged each other, dodging the other enemies kicks and punch's until Ryo managed to palm his nose. The younger fighter staggered before Ryo ran at him again. He dodged once more, before trailing his Stick in mid-air, catching Ryo just under the eye. Blood poured from the gash and Ryo fell, clutching his cheek bone.  
  
"AGH!" he cried as the blood dripped down to his mouth. The fighter approached him and put his Night Stick away before pulling his leg back. Ryo grinned. The leg came flying at his face, but Ryo caught it before contact catching him off balance. He swung one leg around, making the foe trip while spinning up with the other which smacked him in the face.  
  
He twirled round and round before hitting the ground face first. Ryo heard the crack of the enemy's nose breaking. "Hmph," nodded Ryo. He gathered his breath and went to collect his bag before grabbing Enoki and realising he was out cold.  
  
"Damn," he said as he went for the smaller guy. He grabbed his coat and made him look into his eyes. "Never do that again – or you'll be like him next time!" he grunted, nodding in Enoki's direction.  
  
"Y-y-yes....Ryo!! Yes!" he cried before Ryo let go of the coat of the mangled face boy. He stood and turned for Abe's store again, going to get some bandages.  
  
On his way out, Nozomi stood at the entrance. She took the pack of plasters from Ryo and opened them, removing a bandage. She carefully removed it's sticky packing at placed it diagonally on Ryo's cut. Ryo smiled.  
  
"Thankyou for saving me Ryo!" she said as she hugged him. Ryo's eyes widened. He did nothing, knowing it was just a "thanks!" hug. He nodded and replied with: "any decent fighter would of done it. It was the right thing to do – no honourable Karate practicioner would have let them hurt a woman."  
  
Nozomi laughed before shaking her head playfully and walking off home. He pocketed the bandages and headed home, through the heavy snow...  
  
Remember, this is just the first part of this chapter! Hope you liked it!! 


End file.
